Satan babysitting
by dbzelectricslash331
Summary: Mr. satan volunteers to babysit trunks marron and goten. He says its a piece of cake but he'll get more than he bargined for
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- alright humans please note that this is my first fic. It's not the first one i wrote but the first one i uploaded. Please tel me if it's horrible or good. This chapter is a little boring but better is on the way dbzelectricslash331 out! ( also note that i own nothing people! this is simpily for amusement.)

"Okay .Yes . I understand. Bye." "Any luck?"

"No. People just don't wanna babysit them. Who would? I guess we're gonna have to cancel our night." Bulma had been trying for the past half hour to find a babysitter for Trunks, Goten, and Marron.

The ones they had before swore never to babysit them again if their life depended on it, and they warned all of their fellow babysitters. Vegeta really didn't want to cancel.

He didn't wanna go of course but nights they went out usually ended with "fun" in the bed and he couldn't afford to lose that. They needed someone who had no idea about the 3 of them and he knew just the dumbass. An evil smirk played on his lips and Bulma noticed.

"Vegeta. I know that smirk anywhere. Now tell me, what do you have in mind- "

" Satan. Mr. Satan." Bulma gasped. Vegeta was a genius! Mr. Satan was perfect! "I'm calling him now." Vegeta smiled at the thought of that dumbass screaming for mercy at the hands of the children.

" Yes. Thank you." Bulma hung up the phone. A sigh of relief came out of her mouth at the thought that she wouldn't have to cancel after all.

" He said he'll be here in about 15."

"Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Thank you people for reviewing I'll try to watch my spelling this time now on to the story. Also I don't own anything so don't flip out and sue people! Mr. Satan took off in his helicopter as soon as she hung up. He loved children! Now he was getting paid for it. warned him that they could be a handful but how bad could 3 children be? Unfortunately for him, he couldn't be more wrong. After 20 minutes the doorbell finally rang."Finally!" She practically ran to the door. She opened it with a huge smile. "Mr. Satan! It's good to see you. Thanks so much for doing this." "Hahaha! No problem I love children." "Come on in and let me show you around." They walked into the living room where the children were watching cartoons. Marron gave a sweet, innocent stare, Goten gave a wide smile and Trunks put on an evil smirk. "**LISTEN UP!** This is your babysitter for tonight." They groaned in response. "UGGHHH! I hate him already!" screamed Goten. "Yeah, yeah now the kitchen is over there, and the rooms and bathrooms are upstairs. Now you need to feed them, bathe them, and put them to bed. Don't give them any candy. Trust me; you'll have a really hard time if you do." "Sounds like a piece of cake!" "Well that's good I gotta get going COME ON VEGETA!" "I'M COMING! Blasted woman what have I told you about screaming!" "Whatever! Lets go" Vegeta gave Mr. Satan an I hate you but thank you at the same time look. Once they were gone, Mr. Satan went looking for the children. He had looked in the living room, kitchen, bathroom, and family room but they were nowhere to be found. He figured that wherever they were, they were okay. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs the children, faster than the eye can see, stepped in his way. "We're hungry." "Okay what do you want to eat oh I know, how about chicken and broccoli?" "BOOOOO!" screamed the children. "Hey Goten that sounds delicious rightttt?" "Are you out of your mind-"Trunks silenced him with a wink. "Right that's delicious!" "Ok!" Mr. Satan prepared dinner. "Ok. It'll be done in about 5 mins. How about we play UNO to pass the time?" " Whatever." Replied Trunks. Trunks won first, and Goten second. Finally Mr. Satan beat Marron. "Cheater!" Then Marron threw the cards right in his face. "Hey! What's that smell?" said Trunks." "I smell it too! Smells like smoke. Look!" Smoke and fire was coming from the kitchen. "Moms gonna kill you." "Arghh damn brats" After the fire, Trunks, Goten and Marron stood in front of Mr. Satan. "You suck Mr. Satan" said Trunks. "Yeah!" exclaimed Marron. "All of our parents can cook better than you loser." "Yeah!" "Fine then you damn brats go to bed!" "Gladly come on Goten and Marron." Goten stuck out his tongue at Mr. Satan on the way up the stairs. _In Trunks Room "Trunks_ are we really going to bed?" "No you idiot!" Trunks pulled out his phone "we're ordering pizza. 40 Pizzas." "Trunks you're a genius! That oaf won't know what's coming. _Back Downstairs_ Ding-Dong! "Huh. Oh who could that be?" Mr. Satan opened the door to come face to face with a teen with jet black hair, green eyes, and a face full of acne. And with about a billion pizzas. "You ordered 40 pizzas sir." " I WHAT! I didn't order 40 pizzas!" "Yes you did its right here on my ipad." "Yarghh!" bam! Mr. Satan chopped it in two. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK! "I'll cover it." Trunks walked up and pulled a huge wad of cash from his pocket. "Here this should cover it. The pizza and the ipad. Keep the change. "Wow! I mean thanks." He then left screaming I'm rich. As soon as he closed the door Mr. Satan went psycho. "YOU ORDERED THAT PIZZA! What the hell is wrong with you! What kind of kid orders 40 pizzas? ARE YOU MAD! " "Well what the hell was he supposed to do with a fucked up chef like you!" Goten yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah! You burnt da food and sent us to bed hungry" joined Marron. "Fine you have a point. Okay let's eat." They all went through 3 boxes equaling 24 slices of pizza. "Hey Goten what's better than eating pizza?" "What?" "Throwing pizza!" And with that he threw a slice right in Mr. Satan's face. Soon they all started throwing pizzas at Mr. Satan. By the time they were done he was covered in pepperoni, cheese, and sauce. Mr. Satan was at his breaking point. "You…You!" "Oh look", Trunks said with a smirk, "Our guests are here…" Ha I'm so evil. I hate getting cliffhangers but I love giving them. Also make sure to review or I'll die.


End file.
